Educating TJ and Danielle 6- The Rescue
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Back to the Happy Hunting Grounds of Kilthren, a rescue plan for Sam, will they be able to save her? Will she actually be there?


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 6- The Rescue   
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the sixth in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Back to the Happy Hunting Grounds of Kilthren, a rescue plan for Sam, will they be able to save her? Will she actually be there?   
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon.   
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 6-The Rescue   
By. Kelly Mullins  
  
"Okay campers, we're going to go find Tiren, the grounds keeper, SG-5 you stay here and guard the 'gate." SG-1 and the Tok'ra walked over the now well known terrain to the small cottage occupied by Tiren.  
"Ah, the seventh season must be upon us, where have you been the entire sixth season?"  
"We had to go back to our old home to prepare, we have brought many friends to assist us." Jack spoke with the well known rapport they had developed over the previous two years they had been doing recon with his assistance.  
"You are all welcome to join me for the evening meal, but you must not act as if you've had any contact with me once the hunt begins."  
"Yes, we know." Daniel said as they made their way back to the 'gate to rejoin SG-5.  
Over the next three days everyone got a very good knowledge of the entire forest as well as the rules of the hunt that was about to take place. Okay guys, according to Tiren the hunters of Kilthren will arrive around 1000 hours and the hunt should commence about 1300. Remember that we're here to retrieve Major Carter, there's going to be a lot of commotion and remember that the other 'hunted' are the worst criminals of society, do not attempt to make contact with them." Jack repeated the same speech that everyone had heard about a million times since arriving on the planet.  
"Well Jack, judgment day is upon us, we find the truth of Sam's fate tomorrow, God I'm scared." Daniel said as he Teal'c and Jack settled in their tent for the night.  
"I don't know how we're going to go back to Earth if we don't get her, I hope we haven't gotten everyone's hopes up too far."   
"Do not worry O'Neill, we will retrieve her."   
"Thanks Teal'c."  
The next morning everyone was up bright and early, obviously no body wanted to be asleep when the enemy arrived. SG-5, the team brought for 'gate and perimeter protection in the case anything went wrong, set out for their posts. Mulkeri went with them while Jacob and Martouf joined Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.  
When the ship landed at 1045 everyone was ready, and as the herd-like group of prisoners was unloaded ever with and without a view held their breaths. There were people of all ages, even children, and everyone seriously started to doubt these were just the hardened prisoners of the Kilthren. The hunters performed their 'Right of the Hunt' and soon it was commenced, of course with the 10 taps of the foot and everyone scurrying in all directions at once, except for one who seemed to know exactly where she was going...straight for the 'gate.  
"We've got Sam in our sights." He announced over his radio. "She's headed for the gate, but the hunters are heading for her so be on guard.  
On Jack's signal Teal'c took the rear, Martouf, Jacob, and Daniel were in the center, with Jack, of course, at the point, they all trekked covertly in the direction the woman was going. The noise of shots ringing out made everyone run, the woman, hopefully Sam, ducked behind a welly placed shrub as did SG-1 another conveniently placed one. Martouf and Jack both sustained injuries from energy weapons.  
Teal'c and Daniel were firing their weapons, actually hitting some of the hunters, as Jacob made sure the other two could at least walk.  
"Hey guys, this kinda hurts." Jack whined as they tried to get moving again.  
"Ya think?" Came from behind.  
"Sam!" Everyone turned to face the bloody woman who promptly passed out as was carried by her father.  
Almost an hour later they had made it to the clearing by the 'gate, there they found SG-5 with injuries and about 10 very angry hunters.  
"Daniel Jackson, dial the SGC." Teal'c ordered having taken over since Jack had passed out from blood-loss about 20 minutes earlier. After dialing and sending the GDO signal, Teal'c pushed Jack, Sam and SG-5 through being supported by whoever was still capable while he and Daniel stayed and fought off the hunters until they could safely escape through the active wormhole.  
on the other side Dr. Fraiser was working on Sam aospital bed as his blood pressure dropped.  
"Not yet Colonel, she needs to rest, as do you. If you're wondering we did a full battery of tests and she's negative for any Goa'uld presence." Fraiser smiled. "Teal'c and Daniel just left to get some dinner, I'll send them to see you when they get back." Jack lay back wishing he could see his wife, but then he noticed the horrible pain in his shoulder(it was a wonder he could still use either of his arms considering the amount of injuries sustained to them).  
Around midnight Jack got restless and was soon standing outside the door to Sam's room, he pushed it open and sat down next to his long-lost-wife. Her hair had grown quite long, making her look more like the 'other' Sam except it looked natural, and wasn't curly; she had also lost a great deal of weight, as if she hadn't eaten in years, the hospital gown she wore dwarfed her even more and made her look helpless.  
"Oh Sam, what happened to you?"  
"Jack?" She asked coming awake.  
"You're awake!"  
"Yeah, someone speaking to me usually does that, but I woke up from my little mini-coma a few hours ago." She smiled slightly. "It's good to be back."  
"Hey, move over." He climbed in the hospital bed. "There was so much I was planning to say to you."   
"Yeah, me too. I missed you so much, poor Lauri, the woman I lived with on Kilthren, she heard so much about you and the twins." She stopped. "Jack how are the kids? No body's mentioned them..."  
"They're wonderful, huge, but wonderful, smart like their Mom too. They sent me to get you back, we've been preparing for this for three years."  
"I've missed so much of their lives."  
"Don't worry, Jacob and Janet have video, Daniel and Teal'c have pictures."  
"Everyone's been involved, what have you all done over these years?"  
"We'll all tell you tomorrow, let's get some sleep now." They both cuddled together in Sam's bed and fell into a contented sleep.  
  
In the morning Sam woke up with warm arms around her, she struggled a second before she recognized the man as that of her husband, she looked around, everything coming back to her tired mind. Jack was out cold, but her father was there, and very much awake.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey Dad, thanks for being there yesterday." She said not knowing exactly how to thank her father.  
"Don't worry Sammy, you're my daughter remember? I'm supposed to be there for everything."  
"So, how much of Jack have you seen while I've been gone?"  
"He lived with us, I mean the Tok'ra, Daniel and Teal'c as well as the kids, but they came back to finalize plans for your rescue."  
"What did you tell Mark?"   
"That you were MIA, he offered to keep the kids, but Jack wouldn't allow them to be separated from him for more than a day, so the Tok'ra welcomed them with open arms, you know we don't see many children." He was smiling plainly.  
"I wish I could have been there, but I guess if I had been then there would never have been a reason to be there in the first place." Jack stirred and finally awoke as Jacob excused himself from the room.  
"Where'd Jacob and Selmak go?"  
"I think they wanted us to be alone."  
"Okay. Now, tell me about Kilthren."  
"It was terrible when I first got there, I was made to work as a maid to their queen, I will never take a clean toilet for granted again, luckily they soon found out I was a scientist and sent me to work with their version of an aerospace engineer, that's where I met Lauri, she was in charge of everything there. She appealed to the queen to let me stay and live as her assistant, but it didn't work, obviously, I'm glad it didn't because other wise I'd still be on Kilthren."  
"But you said you lived with Lauri?" He asked still interested in all of the details.  
"Yes, she didn't like the way the queen's guards were treating me in their prison camp so she got permission for me to live the remaining 4 seasons with her."  
"And that's all?"  
"Yeah, the first year was the only really bad part of it all physically, the guards beat me up almost every day and I got no medical attention. And cleaning up after that queen and her children, all nine of them!"  
"Really makes two sound like a dream."  
"I want to see them." She said seriously looking into his eyes.  
"I know, I've only been gone a week and I'm dying to see them."  
"How long do you think they'll keep us here?"  
"Doc Fraiser said if Teal'c comes with us and makes sure we don't hurt ourselves and if Hammond approves we can go home tonight."  
Sam thought a moment. "Jack, who's keeping the kids?"  
"Sara and Yeli."  
"Who?"  
"My ex-wife, Sara, and her 8 year-old daughter Yelena, she was adopted 4 years ago if you're wondering."  
Later that evening Teal'c made sure everyone was piled safely in the car and he then drove cautiously to the O'Neill's house.  
  
End 6 


End file.
